


Say You Want The Same Thing Too

by fuschia_romance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Stephen Hawking Theory, totally small portion for Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/fuschia_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne remembered that he read somewhere about some esteemed physicist having theory that due to theoretical physics there may well be proof of multiple universes. It would not be beyond the realms of possibility that somewhere outside of our own universe lays another different universe. It sounds so difficult but after that dream he decided he should probably pays more attention to it...</p><p>Yes this is another take to the Stephen Hawking theory... Because every universe need at least 1000 different takes of this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Want The Same Thing Too

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! Challenge myself to complete this in one sitting and less than an hour...

Liam Payne remembered that he read somewhere about some esteemed physicist having theory that due to theoretical physics there may well be proof of multiple universes. It would not be beyond the realms of possibility that somewhere outside of our own universe lays another different universe.

 

It sounds so difficult and a little bit boring thus he decided to change the tv channel.  

But now, sitting wide awake on his bed , he regretted his choice and probably he should pays more attention to it...

He dreamt that he was or more accurately **_is_** part of a boyband.

Well, he can sing particularly good in his dream so there's that. While he barely can hit a note right here.

He rubbed his face while trying to remember other details of the dream. As usual, the more he try to remember it the dreams slowly vanish from his mind. It's like trying to grasp water.

 

He shrugged it off, it is probably not as important as he thought.

 

***

 

He stopped mid eating as Zayn take a seat across him in the canteen.

Sensing his gaze, Zayn looks back at him as he sipped his milk. "What?"

 

"I remember begging you to stay." Liam deadpanned while swaying his fork. 

Zayn furrows his brows at that.

 

"Yeah, I totally remember convince you not to go with the scenario - whatever that was, I don't remember. But then, you still went and leaving us behind..." he trails.

 

"Leaving who, exactly?" Zayn ask again with confusion, putting his uniform tie in his pocket in order to avoid any stain.

 

"Us, the band." Zayn only lift his left eyebrow at this.

 

Liam gives a big sigh - as if it is Zayn's fault for not understanding his context - and begins to tell Zayn his earlier dream. Well, at least pieces of what he can remember about it. He finished his story to a big laugh from Zayn.

 

"That's - that's really ridiculous," Zayn try to contain his laugh, "Okay, thanks for making my Monday brighter, Leeyum,"

 

"It's not that funny," Liam side eyes Zayn at this, "It's the same as to when you dream the world is overrun by zombies or the one when you receives Oscar instead of Leonardo Dicaprio,"

 

Seeing how serious Liam is, Zayn decided to stop laughing, "But I can't imagine us in a boyband, well at least not with your voice,"

Liam retaliate by tossing french fries aiming for his-sad-excuse-of-best-friend's face.

 

"You called me Leeyum too in those dream,"

 

***

 

He's awake with a jolt this time.

He study his surroundings and huffed when he saw his uniform hanging and his soccer ball in the corner.

 

_Is it normal to have continuous dream which is related like this?_

 

***

 

"Just consider it as a free movie," Niall suggest in between big bites of his sandwich. "Watch, enjoy and never get too attached," 

 

 _Some things never change_ , Liam thought to himself and personally slapped himself too for drawing conclusion a dream and reality.

 

Zayn watched him carefully this time.

It has been 3 months since he first told him about it. It's probably not healthy to keep having this dream and worse - attached to it.

 

***

 

They were having their usual weekend sleepover. 

It's already 2.30 AM in the morning. But it's not Saturday until they decided to sleep and awake _the next day_ with the sun high above shining too bright.

 

"It's almost 3 in the morning," Zayn said absentmindedly, his eyes are still on the screen. 

 

"Yup, but in my head it's still Friday," Liam responds

Zayn looks at him with concern. 

"Are you somehow... afraid of falling asleep?"

 

Liam almost choked on his own spit at that.

 

"Careful or the boss will end our lives,"

Zayn's response is to turned the tv off. 

 

"Hey, I have never been to that level before," 

"Answer me, Liam," Zayn stares at his eyes directly and Liam decides that it is probably a wrong move to look him in the eyes. 

 

"Liam..." Zayn tries again and who is Liam to deny that tone, not here and probably not in the other universe(s).

 

"I remember reading somewhere about some esteemed physicist having theory that due to theoretical physics there may well be proof of multiple universes. It would not be beyond the realms of possibility that somewhere outside of our own universe lays another different universe."

 

"Do you think the One Direction dream is more than that - more than series of dream, I mean?"

 

Liam nodded. "It probably sends some kind of distress call which somehow cross the universe boundary and thus causing my dreams,"

 

To Zayn's silence, Liam is frantic "You may call me crazy, but I have series of dreams Zayn. Series! All of them are connected like some kind of built-in story of a novel or tv series or something,"

 

Zayn shrugged and put his game console. He moves closer to Liam.

"I believe you," he says.

 

***

 

"Why do you think it sends distress call?" 

It's 4 in the morning. They have move to Zayn's bed where they can stargaze better through his window. This is one of the reason why their sleepover session usually conducted in the Malik home not Payne's. 

 

"You left the band. Can't remember the detail," Liam said.

 

 

"You left me and I feel so lost without you," Liam said pointedly

Zayn staring at him quietly. 

 

"I want to say that I won't leave you in this universe," Zayn starts, "Not now, not ever,"

 

"But we're only high school students, I don't even know where we will be in 2 years from now," Zayn huffed a sigh, "But knows this, I will always be _here_ when you need me. Don't feel lost because I will always be wherever you needs me to be. I won't have the heart to leave you behind you know,"

It sounds like promise and for now, for this Liam, it is enough. Liam searched for Zayn's hand and intertwined it with his.

 

Zayn sighed contentedly.

 

"I used to have several dreams about us joining crew of spaceship," Zayn chuckles. 

 

"Like The Enterprise?" Liam asked in awe.

 

"Exactly like The Enterprise," Zayn continues, "It was probably because of Star Trek new movie we watched repeatedly, but I remember of having at least three dreams about it,"

 

"You were the captain, you know" Zayn's continues and smiles.

 

"Cool," Liam breathes.

 

"If and this is only if - there are so many parallel universe of us - of people out there," Zayn mumbles, "The universe where we're members of boyband or we're the galaxy explorer crew or maybe we're part of avengers,"

Liam laughed, "That would be _sick_ ,"

 

"Liam, I'd rather be with you,"

 

 

 

Liam smiles, "I want the same thing too,"

 

When it is totally Saturday for them and they decided to wake up, Liam felt it was the most satisfying morning in 3 months. 

 

 


End file.
